Darka Golloum
"If you told me I would be here doing what I do right now, years ago. I would have shot you." ::Darka Golloum - Smuggler, Bounty Hunter and Jedi. Corellia In his early days Darka spent much time on Corellia , especially towards the north in Daobra Gerful . It was here he came in contact with a mercenary group known as The Galactic Irregulars. Starting out small time, Darka began running weapons for an old smuggler who was based in the cantina. The delivery missions took him across the planet, but Daobra Gerful was always home. Working with The Galactic Irregulars Darka soon gained contacts outside of Corellia . The old smuggler had passed on his information to a few other contacts, and Darka began to become noticed in the underworld. As his reputation grew he left Corellia , and headed south towards the township of Bela Vistal and on the outskirts of town he set up in town of Vesania. Talus Having spent little to know time off world, Darka set out to discover the world of [Talus . Arriving in Dearic Darka looked for work, using some of the contacts gained from his years of smuggling and Bounty Hunting on Corellia . He spent much time exploring the wilds of the planet, tracking fugitives through the hills. Estimating at one stage he had done enough travelling to have walked around the planet. Tattooine :"Dirty deeds, are not done dirt cheap." After setting up in his new base of operations in Vesania, Darka travelled to the crime rich world of Tatooine . It was here he knew he could make a good living doing the dirty work. There was only really one person to work for on Tatooine and that was crimelord Jabba the Hutt . His massive palace located close to Wayfar didnt just let any body in the front door. Spending much of his time doing chores for his underlings, Darka was finally able to work his way up. Gaining a reputation as someone who got the job done. His work took him through out the galaxy, and Imperial authority never seemed to stand in his way. Shooting first and asking questions later, his image was soon all over planets like Naboo after he managed to infiltrate a stronghold where the Emperor called home during his stays on Naboo . Believing you could bring anything anywhere aslong as you did not let anything get in your way, Darka was able to create for himself a sustainable living. While not much of a pilot he knew enough to get him from one port to the next. It was on assignment from Tatooine when he was sent to track a Jedi on Rori . A Change of Direction Darka arrived on Rori , a moon of Naboo . Arriving in the town of Restuss Darka began tracking his target. He was informed it was a Jedi, and was looking forward to the encounter. It was rare to see a Jedi, and considering himself high in skill, Darka was confident in his ability to take down the old man. Asking around he managed to get a lead from the locals, the man was located in Narmle Setting out on his swoop, he headed out. Reading himself he identified the target and prepared, checking his weapons twice he knew a fight was at hand. He found the Jedi in the dark corner of the old theatre, keeping in the darkness Darka approached not sure what he would expect Blaster at the ready. He pointed it at the old Jedi, when he turned and said :"I Have been expecting you, i felt your presence as soon as you arrived..." Taken back, Darka told the Jedi enough with his small talk and to come along quietly. He would shoot him if he had too, but the bounty was worth more alive then he was dead. Walking the Jedi out of the theatre, the Jedi questioned him further. Asking him about his ability to see things before they happened. Darka had kept alive because he had a knack for knowing when trouble, it was his sixth sense that kept him alive in the past. The Jedi kept talking to him about it, causing Darka to loose focus, worried he would try and escape Darka pulled the trigger. Moving in a blink of an eye, the Jedi nudged the blaster which fired off to a nearby wall, spinning around he used the force to push Darka backwards, sending him crashing down. Hearing the snap off the Saber and the blue glow in the darkness, the old Jedi walked over as Darka reached for his back up. Rising he fired two shots which were battered away, the Jedi ripped the Blaster from his hand sending it crashing across the ground. The Jedi told him, His destiny lay on a different path to which he currently walked. Defender of Peace The encounter with the Jedi had shaken him up, it had him questioning himself. He had taken the Jedi up on his offer and arrived at a Temple not too far from Narmle known as Defenders of Peace. It was one of the last surviving organisations of its kind. It was a Jedi Order. He never felt at home with this, while he did study and learn to understand it he felt dirty. his deeds of his past he felt were not exactly Jedi material, he had stolen, smuggler and shot his way across the galaxy, Naboo authorities had them on their most wanted list, and here he was now learning the ways of the Force. The Jedi made him feel at home, always willing to assist in his activities. Darka soon began to flourish as a Jedi, fine tuning himself to take the aggression and anger from his opponent and wear them down slowly. Passing his trials, Darka was made a Knight of the Defenders. As he spent more time perfecting the art of the Jedi, Darka took on an Apprentice, letting out all that had been past to him aswell as adding a few tips and tricks which had served him well over the years. Force Academy Darka was one of the survivors after the destruction of the Temple on Rori. He had committed himself to aiding the Rebellion and earned the rank of General for his efforts in and around Restuss . While running the Academy. Darka was the head of the Academy for many years, over seeing changes to the Enclave, the expansion of the program to other areas around the galaxies with the success opening of Enclaves on Dantooine Enclave and Enclave as well as a second operation in northern Corellia. The Academy had been thriving with many seeking out the Academy as their reputation grew and many of the force sensitives passing on what they had learnt to a new generation. As the time went by the Academy opened its doors to non force user who wanted to make a difference and fight the Empire. The Academy had now expanded well beyond the initial concept but still able to keep their Force user training. With continued action against the Empire, and with Darka now fighting on the front lines working as General, the eye of the Empire was once again looking at the Academy. The Empire authorised a full scale assault on all the Enclaves, forcing the members to flee. Legend After the destruction of the Academies, Darka fled to the Outer Rim, where he laid low as the Empire searched for those who remained from the Academy. Unsure of what happened to the others after they evacuated. Darka had only a partial data list of members to go by should he ever need to find them again. After what had felt like years, Darka made his way back to Tattooine, reaching out to old contacts from his earlie days for safe houses and information. Force Academy Awakens After a long and tedious search Darka was able to track down survivors of the destruction of the Enclaves. Putting in place a plan to rebuild the Academy, now homeless Darka set out once again to bring those in need together again in a place they can study Apprentices #Raistcam #Idux Astora #Jakson Ofee #Teugo Ohai #Vooka Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Galaxies